George wants a new kind of sex
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: Fred is napping when George suddenly is storming in and wanting sex. Written late at night and all… oneshot SLASH AND TWINCEST! Don’t like, don’t read, all right?


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot as usual.

A/N: This was my first ever attempt to write sex so eh yeah be nice and review, please. I know it seems like just sex and shit at first but whatever, TWINCEST!

******

"FRED I WANT SEX NOW!" George had just entered their dormitory and was already pulling his robes of and tried to march in the direction of his twin at the same time, who had been napping on his bed and now sat up startled.

Fred wasn't entirely in the mood but if George was that needy he knew it would be excellent sex, it usually was.

"Mrhhmm… I'll just leave then," their friend Lee Jordan mumbled and almost ran out of the dormitory, he had heard and seen them during the act and wasn't fond of it.

Fred didn't remove any clothes; however he only had pyjama pants and boxers at the moment. He watched as his twin struggled with his shoes and fell on the floor with a thump and hit Lee's bedside table with his head, making him grunt and whine in pain. Fred giggled at the sight and leaned a bit to get the full picture, George decided to kick his shoes of with his feet in the stretched out position on the floor. He sat up and dragged his socks of and then he rose from the floor, smirked playfully at his twin and unzipped his pants.

Fred crawled backwards on the bed, his back against the wall as he watched his naughty replica approach him. George put a knee on his brother's bed and then crawled on all four towards his brother but stopped in front of him on his knees and smirked as he pulled his pants and boxers down; he sat down on his bum, removed them rapidly and returned to his knees, facing his brother who hadn't moved an inch. Fred gazed from his brother's erection to the yearning face.

"I haven't really got one of those just yet," Fred grinned and he too positioned himself on his knees and tried to kiss the mouth which looked exactly like his own but George flinched.

"No kissing," he said and grabbed the waistband of Fred's pyjama pants.

This is new Fred thought while his brothers hands pulled his pyjama pants and boxers down, revealing a hard on but still containing eye contact. He felt how his member was lightly touched and shivered as his brother stroked him. George eyes were filled with the usual love and desire but something was different, though Fred couldn't really put his finger on it. Fred tilted his head back and groaned at the feeling, so familiar but so different.

"Why…" Fred started.

"No talking!" George snapped and grabbed Fred's arms and roughly pushed him down and jerked the pyjama pants and boxers of hastily. He stroke his fingers at Fred's entrance and reached for the usual lube on the bedside table, smearing it out where it was needed and inserted a finger into his twin, preparing him but not gently as he used to, it was harsh.

Fred groaned, and with difficulty tried not to moan George's name but he was soon growing impatience as the third finger was added.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT GEORGE!" he growled and about two seconds later his twin slammed into him, making him buck his hips high and groan together with his brother. This wasn't like the usual teasingly, loving and sometimes odd sex they used to have, this was rough and Fred didn't really know if he liked it much, however it was sort of good.

George had his eyes closed as pounded harder and faster and tried not to scream all those words he wanted to release, he held tight onto Fred's hips and could hear his brother both moan and whimper.

"Ohh George, there, right…" Fred whined.

"Shut it!" George roared as he could feel himself growing real close to his climax, few seconds later Fred exploded all over and George came only seconds later, erupting deep inside Fred. They both gasped and George pulled out and fell down on his twin.

"That was new," Fred breathed and reached to seize the red hair of his twin.

"Oh… yeah…" George responded panting, opening his eyes but his mind was still dreaming.

"No kissing… no talking? What was all that about?" Fred asked curiously. "I mean this new rougher sex was good and all but…"

"Erhmm… I was sort of walking in the corridor and then I sort of heard a noise from an empty classroom, it sounded like someone was in pain." George smirked to himself and knew Fred was looking at him, quite confused at the information.

"What… or who…?" Fred asked and looked at his brother shockingly.

"I saw Cedric Diggory fucking Harry…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and it was rough, I mean real rough but they didn't notice that I had heard or seen them, I just ran right here."

"Are you… what… noo… but… nooo… could it… I mean… really… noo…" he sighed. "wait a minute…" Fred sat up rapidly gazing at his twin who was forced to sit up too. "Did you just pretend I was Harry?"

George chuckled and grinned at his twin as innocently as he could but of course without success.


End file.
